(1) Technical Field
The present document relates to low dropout (LDO) regulator and similar circuits. In particular, the present document relates to reducing contributions to voltage drops due to bond wire resistance etc. degrading load transient performance of circuits supplying high currents, i.e. any current higher than 100 mA.
(2) Background of the Disclosure
Integrated circuit packages of circuits providing large output currents such as e.g. low drop-out (LDO) regulators, amplifiers or buffers have shrunk significantly in the last years and usually two bond-wires were used to reduce bond-wire resistances.
Furthermore the demand for higher supply currents has increased significantly with an increase of functionality of circuit packages.
It is a challenge for engineers to design circuits supplying high currents to minimize the contribution in voltage drop due to bond wire resistance, metallization resistance and substrate routing resistance degrading load transient performance.